Millie
Opis Millie to młodsza siostra Lily. A także najmłodsze dziecko Chase'a i Everest. Należy do ich czwartego miotu. Razem z jej siostrą są bliźniakami jednojajowymi. Obydwie są w wieku szczenięcym. Szkoli się na policjantkę powietrzną. Jest uczennicą Tiger Belle. Wygląd Sunia jest mniejsza od swojej siostry. Futro po mamie bardzo miękkie i puchowe. Jak siostra ma jasno- fioletowe futerko, tyle, że ciut jaśniejsze. Na pyszczku ma białą łatkę podobną do jej ojca, która ciągnie się do podbrzusza. Skarpetki są ciemniejszym kolorze fioletowego jak i na uszach, mimo to łaty na plecach, górze ogona i uszach są jaśniejsze niż jej siostry. Posiada niebieskie oczy. Charakter Suczka na co dzień jest pogodna i uśmiechnięta, przepełniona energią. Zawsze gotowa do pracy. Entuzjastyczna, wesoła, lojalna, przyjacielska. Nie jest chłopczycą, ale przebieranki woli by były rzadko. Chętnie bawi się ze szczeniakami. Gdyż sama nim jest. Mimo to trzeba powiedzieć, że na początku znajomości zachowuje się zdystansowana i wycofana. Cechuje ją empatia oraz delikatność. Mimo to na treningach, a kiedy zdarzy się na misjach bije z niej odwaga! Ma swoje fobie, których niestety nie jest w stanie ukryć. Wstydzi się tego. Mocno zżyta jest z siostrą, pilnuje się jej. Bardzo kocha ją oraz pozostałych członków rodziny, z którymi chętnie bawi się lub spędza czas tak jak z Psim Patrolem oraz przyjaciółmi piesków. Do jej negatywów zaliczamy pamiętliwość, kiedy ktoś wyrządzi krzywdę jej, bliskim Millie lub Psiemu Patrolowi, ciężko jest jej potem wybaczyć, albo zapomnieć. Z wielką radością uczy się z Timber. Bardzo lubi przytulne miejsca. Umiejętności Suczka świetnie biega. Dobrze idzie jej znajomość kierunków oraz orientacja w terenie. Ma dobry refleks. W chowanego jest mistrzem! Potrafi siedzieć godzinami w miejscu, bez bycia znalezioną. Umie bardzo dobrze grać w Hop Hop Boogie. Rodzina * Chase- tata. * Everest- mama. * Gray- starszy brat. * Brooklyn- starsza siostra. * Dylan- starszy brat. * Heks- starszy brat. * Amber- starsza siostra. * Kaiden- starszy brat. * Snowy- starsza siostra. * Lily- siostra. * Leoni- ciocia. * Jasmine- ciocia. * Snowstorm- daleki wujek. * Cloe- daleka ciocia. * Victoria- ciocia żona Gray'a. * Scott- bratanek. * Scotty- bratanica. * Mufin- bratanica. * Blaise- bratanek. * Volvo- wujek chłopak Brooklyn. * Briana- ciocia, żona Dylan'a. * Ash- bratanek. * Jackie- bratanek. * Spring- bratanica. * Summer- bratanica. * Jessie- ciocia, dziewczyna Heksa. * Viggo- wujek, chłopak Amber. * Tiger Belle- ciocia, dziewczyna Kaidena. * Ernest-przyszły szwagier, chłopak Snowy. * Winter- siostra cioteczna. Dubbing * wersja polska- Monika Pikuła * wersja angielska- Jessica Chastain Biografia Sunia urodziła się po swojej siostrze ok. godzinę później zimowego wieczoru w opowiadaniu Air Patrol: Pieski ratują zimowego pieska. '' Strój '''Regularny i na misje- '''suczka na zwykłe misje ma jasno-fioletowo miętową kamizelkę oraz hełm. '''Mission PAW- '''wtedy ma czarno- miętowy kask i czarno- miętową kamizelkę, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air Pup- '''wtedy ma jasno-fioletowo- miętowy kask z miętowo- jasno-fioletowym uniformem. '''Sea Patrol- '''posiada wtedy jasno-fioletowo miętowy kask z żółtymi wstawkami oraz skafander no do nurkowania, w tych samych kolorach, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''posiada wtedy jasno-fioletowo- miętowy hełm oraz jasno-fioletowo miętowy skafander z czarnymi butami. W hełmie ma przysłonę. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''nosi wtedy jasno-fioletową panamę w ciemniejsze wstawki moro, oraz kamizelkę w tych samych kolorach, jednakże ma też ona miętowe wstawki. '''Winter Patrol- '''nosi wtedy fioletowo, jasno-fioletowo miętową czapkę z pomponem, oraz fioletowo, jasno-fioletowo miętową kurtkę z obszyciem. '''Mighty Pup- '''posiada wtedy maskę która z boków ma miętowe obwódki a środek fioletowy. Ma ona kształt chmury. U góry maski ciągnie się miętowy pasek zakończony złotą gwiazdą. Posiada jasno-fioletowy strój z dużą ilością wstawek koloru miętowego. Ma go na plecach, podbrzuszu. Posiada też w tym kolorze dwa cienkie paski od szyi. Z boków na stroju ma ,,namalowane" dwa skrzydła w tym kolorze. Reszta jest jasno-fioletowa. Gdy aktywuje się jej moc łapki świecą jej na kolor jasno-fioletowy. Zaś moc suni to wichry oraz niewielkie trąby powietrzne. '''Soul Patrol- '''wtedy jest mieszanką sokoła z jaguarem. Z boków wyrastają jej skrzydła, zaś łapy i ogon ma małego jaguara. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje- '''wtedy ma miętowy jasno- fioletowy niewielki motorolot, taki jak ma Skye na Mission PAW. '''Mission PAW-' wtedy ma czarno- jasno- fioletowy skuter, z którego tyłu są dwa wirniki. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. 'Sea Patrol- '''wtedy ma jasno-fioletowo miętową motorówkę z żółtymi elementami. Może ona zamienić się też w helikopter co ląduje na wodzie albo w nie wielki pojazd pod wodny. Wtedy z tylu wysuwa się hartowane szkło. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''wtedy posiada jasno-fioletowo miętowy wahadłowiec. Różni się tym od innych, że oprócz silników odrzutowych ma wirniki. Niektóre elementy świecą w cirmności. '''Jungle Pup-' wtedy ma jasno-fioletowy mini helikopter, który ma ciemno-fioletowe wstawki koro gdzie nie gdzie posiada on miętowe. 'Winter Patrol- '''suczka jeździ wtedy motorem śnieżnym, który ma możliwość zamienienia się w niewielki helikopter. Ma on koloru po jasno-fioletowy aż po miętowy. Z tylu ma wielką śnieżynkę Cytaty Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''posiada wtedy skrzydła naddźwiękowe, linę, megafon, sieć oraz kajdanki. '''Mission PAW- '''wtedy w hełmie ma noktowizor, w plecaku linę, linę z hakiem, skrzydła, megafony, sieci i dwie pary kajdanków. '''Air Pup- '''ma wtedy naddźwiękowe skrzydła, noktowizor w hełmie, lina z hakiem, megafony, sieci, kajdanki. '''Sea Patrol- '''hiper-napęd wodny, paralotnia, butla z tlenem, sieci, laser wodny, kajdanki. '''Space Pup- '''jet- pack naddźwiękowy, butla z tlenem, kajdanki, megafon, przysłona w hełmie. '''Jungle Pup- '''lotnia, kajdanki, megafony, sieci, lina. '''Winter Patrol- '''skrzydła z napędem 300 km/h, snowboard, megafony, kajdanki i sieć. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Lily, rodziną, ekipą Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciółmi. # Dobro. # Pomagać. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wielkanoc. # Pory roku. # Psie ciasteczka o smaku wątróbkowym. # Przygody. # Wyjazdy. # Wycieczki. # Śmiać się. # Lody. # Ciasto truskawkowe. # Treningi z Timber. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Zła. # Krzywdy innych. # Kłamstwa. # Oszustwa. # Przestępców. # Poniżania innych. # Gdy Lily jest smutna lub jest w tarapatach. # Gdy jej rodzina jest smutna albo w tarapatach. # Ciasta dyniowego. # Psich ciasteczek z dodatkiem miodu. Hobby # Bieganie. # Zabawy w chowanego. # Hop Hop Boogie. # Biegi na orientacje w terenie. # Zabawy. # Kitesurfing. Strach # Burze # Utrata bliskich # Ciemność Ciekawostki # Jest najmłodsza z miotu i najmłodszą córką Chase'a i Everest. # Ma starszą siostrę z miotu o imieniu Lily. # Ma 46 cm wzrostu. # Jest uczennicą jej cioci Tiger Belle. # Ona i Lily to bliźniaki jednojajowe. # Jest mistrzem w chowanego. # Mimo jej delikatności i empatii, na treningach i misjach bije z niej odwaga! # Jest Gerberianem Shepsky. # Z siostrą są bardzo ze sobą zżyte. # W chowanego potrafi siedzieć w miejscu przez godziny i nie być znalezioną! # Jest najmłodszym dzieckiem Chase'a i Everest. # Ogólnie lubi przekąski o smaku truskawkowym. Galeria Millie Millie.PNG Project Capture (19).png|Millie i Lily. O JA!! Przesłodkie i arcycudowne arcydzieło ���� Kocham ❤️❤️ Wielkie wielkie dzięki ��Narysowane przez Everestiskay12 17F926EA-19FD-4F14-9ED9-964538E72715.png|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 11 ''Sanie Day30 Chase&Everest Pups.png|OMG! OMD! Arcycudowne arcydzieło������ to jest mega❤️ Kocham to❤️ Gratuluje też chęci narysowania tak wielkiej rodziny ^^ Dzień 30 narysowany przez Shiraz Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Gerberian Shepsky Kategoria:Gerberiany Shepsky Kategoria:Córka Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Szczeniaki Kategoria:Szczeniak Kategoria:Szczenięta Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Najmłodsza z miotu Kategoria:Millie Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Przyszły członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Bliźniak Kategoria:Bliźniaki Kategoria:Bliźniaki jednojajowe Kategoria:Uczennica Kategoria:Uczeń Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Uczennice Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Bliźniaczka jednojajowa Kategoria:Bliźniaczki jednojajowe